Kirei Kyosho
Kirei Kyosho is a player of Sword Art Online and a central character in Sword Art Online: Last Light, Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades and Before the Fire. Appearance Kirei is most commonly seen wearing a black hakama with a gray bottom piece, worn in traditional kenjutsu style. Background Kirei is known to run his own school on kenjutsu, and was master to Yamato. He joined Sword Art Online because his young grandson, Kenji, wished him to join for fun. Sometime after the SAO incident, Kirei resigned to giving his dojo over to Ishi shortly before his death, entrusting to him his family martial art to carry on within his bloodline. Personality Wise beyond all measure, Kirei is as much experienced in life as he is with a blade. He is very humble, and is content with living a simple life. He has claimed that his life had not changed all that much since being trapped in the game. Despite being the master that he is, he is generally very lighthearted and doesn't take things too seriously unless really needed. This can sometimes be reflected in the way he trains his pupils, though in training he keeps his calm and collected demeanor most of the time. Relationships Yamato Ovan Yamato and Kirei have a long and sometimes strained history together. Yamato first met Kirei the night after he had killed his parents, and took him in instead of having him move into an orphanage. Since then, Kirei had raised Yamato himself and managed to mostly calm his violent personality by training him in his family's martial art. Yamato considers Kirei a second father to him. Sakura Naoto Sakura lives with her grandfather due to both her parents dying in a monorail train crash when she was young. She was raised together with Yamato, along with both being trained in Kirei's martial arts. Ishi Kirei easily picked out the same potential Yamato had within Ishi, and upon hearing his goals, decided to train him the same way he had trained his former pupil. Within the short time they trained together, Ishi's skills were heightened considerably. Kirei realized that Ishi was the one who was destined to face Yamato for the last time, and trained him in order to meet that moment. Asuka Asuka was trained by Kirei alongside Ishi, after the latter had requested she be trained as well. Although Asuka took on slower than Ishi, she still gained notable prowess during her time with Kirei. Galant At first, Kirei showed disapproval towards many of aspects of his personality: his lack of purpose to fight, his recklessness and disrespect towards ancient traditions. Neverless, he accepts that he has potential to be exploited, which is generally spoiled by him. Towards the last days on which Galant was his student, Kirei changes his point of veiw of him, after he then shows a total diferent personality. He respects the path he has choosen, even he thinks it's not the best for him. Shun Kazeriya Shun was one of Kirei's favored students from the class, as he has shown the same potential, or sometimes even more, than Galant. He favors him to become the champion of the class. Abilities Despite his age, Kirei is able to match and even surpass even the higher level players of Sword Art Online. He is shown to be extremely quick and agile, wielding his blade with incredible ability. Although he can see, he has been named "The Blind Swordsman", due to his tendency of fighting with his eyes closed. He is a master of the martial art known as Kyosho Style Traditional Martial Arts, developed and passed down by his great grandfather. This style incorporates traditional Japanese Jujutsu and Kenjutsu together, such as Judo, Kendo, Aikido, Karate, and especially Iaido. He was the last true master of this art within his bloodline until passing the technique onto Ishi Haseo, passing the technique onto his bloodline. Trivia *Kirei has been shown to very much enjoy herbal tea of all kinds. Category:Character Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:Ishimura Elite Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Male